Troublemakers Unite!
Troublemakers Unite! is the 2013 American animated sci-fi superhero comedy film, produced by Erika Honey Productions. And the first installment of the Troublemakers Unite! franchise. It's Directed by Strax Vlustine, Produced by Yui Erika and Robert Honey, written by Dean Snarnux, Renshiki Ayomato, James Wood, and Peter Swokaloo, screenplay by Strax Vlustine story by Strax Vlustine, Renshiki Ayomato, and Cat Ven, and the film stars Josh Grelle, John DiMaggio, Erica Mendez, Mark Hamill, Colleen Clinkenbeard, Roger Craig Smith, Tom Kenny, Jessica DiCicco, Bill Fagerbakke, and Jamie Marchi, and special guest stars John Cena, Britney Spears, Joanna Scarlet, and Morgan Freeman. In this movie, Alexander Ray "Alex" Skandux (Josh Grelle) was superpowers and was bullied by Lang Stikman (Clifford Chapin) (who would became Boomer in the sequel). After hearing that The Supremer was retiring. He passed on the legacy to Alex. he then forms a organization featuring 10 teens and one pet gorilla. Then, Their legacy was started. This film has won 4 prime time Emmy rewards. Plot The movie opens up in New Sanattle Frantokyo. (the fictional city were New York City, Seattle, San Francisco, and Tokyo are one big city). which was formely called San Francisco Shanghai, Where the Surpemer is saving the world. Then more superheroes existed and save the whole city from danger. In the year 2106 A.D. It shows Alex Skandux being bullied by Lang Stikman. Renny Grudge and Kai Sunax are the one supoering Alex and told Lang to heave him alone. Alex was a fan of Supremer, he hears the news that the Supremer was retiring after trying to fight the french supervilain. He was sufing a heart attack and his best way is to quit. More Coming Soon! Voice Cast * Josh Grelle as Alex Skandux/Green Falcon, the main protagonist of the series. He got the powers from Russel and has abilites to fly and super strength ** Josh Grelle also voices Beast, Scott Grimes pet monkey, after being mutated by a ooze. He became a massive fighting gorilla. * John DiMaggio as Renny Grudge/The Ragnorock, Alex's best friend. His power is "Rock", he has abilites to have his hand to turn into rocks and punch people at the strong rate. * Erica Mendez as Kai Sunax/Speedette, Alex's love intrest. Her power is "Superspeed", she has abilites to run at the fast rate, * Mark Hamill as Scott Grimes/Great Scott, His power is "Growth", He has ability to grow and shrink. ** Mark Hamill also voices Russel Eon Khans. The Supremer's former supporter and becomes the boss of Troublemakers headquarters. * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Annie Sly/Invisibelle, Her power is "Invisable". * Roger Craig Smith as Sam Webster/Fire & Ice, he has daddy issues. His power is "Fire and Ice", He has abilites to have his left half of his body to create ice, and the right side of his body to create fire. * Tom Kenny as R.J. Ben/Shape Shift, His power is "Shapeshift", He had abilites to turn into every animal and object. * Jessica DiCicco as Hannah Lincolnshire/Mephstiadark, a gothic girl who was formerly a human then she got super powers from a ghost has ability to turn into a dark ghost and one of Alex's childhood friend. Her power is "Dark Shadow" * Bill Fagerbakke as Hank Park/Rubber Mass, His power is "Stretch" He had abilites to super stretch. * Jamie Marchi as Dia Starr/Loud Note, a diva. Her power is "Sonic Boom". She uses it to yell at a villain. *John Cena as Supremer, the protagonist of the three films; It's 1978 classic, The Supremer (1978), and it's sequels Supremer: The Vengeance of Bullgun (1984), and Supremer 3 (1998). and the minor character of this series, he retires after nearly suffering a heart attack from stopping a french villain. * Clifford Chapin as Lang Stikman/Boomer, Alex's bully and the members of 5555: The 5inister 5upers 5tock 5. * Sam Martin as Wallace Emberserkeek Benson/Disaster Dragon. his power is "Dragon". He is the main atagonist of the film and he tries to destroy New Sanattle Frantokyo. Additional Voices * Josh Grelle * Colleen Clinkenbeard * Richard Steven Horvitz * Alexis Tipton * Yui Erika * Geo G * J.G. Quieltel * Production Coming Soon! Release Marketing Coming Soon! Home media Coming Soon! Video game Coming Soon! Soundtrack Coming Soon! Reception Coming Soon! Other media Video Game Television specials Coming Soon! Television series Sequels :Main article: Troublemakers Unite 2: Rise of the Terrifying Monsters and Troublemakers Unite 3: Vengeance of S.A.L.V.A.T.I.O.N Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2014 Category:PG rated films Category:Films Category:Erika Honey Productions